


Of Songs and Succulents

by phloridas



Series: One (or a few!) Word Prompts [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, because who doesn't need a bit of balcony and piano appreciation in their life, this may be the most self indulgent thing i've ever written, this much fluff should be illegal honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phloridas/pseuds/phloridas
Summary: Phil loves his plants. But they can never take the place of a certain piano virtuoso.





	Of Songs and Succulents

**Author's Note:**

> Two posts in two days? Who is this Claire??
> 
> Huge thanks to @starry-raccoon on Tumblr for the prompt "succulents and music"! I had so much fun with this, I hope you all enjoy it too! Just a reminder that I'll be doing these one (or a few) word prompts all week, so if you've got any ideas, feel free to hit up my [ask box](http://phloridas.tumblr.com/ask) and I'll see what I can do!

The noise came as he was watering the plants.

If it weren’t for the heavy black railing, Phil might have fallen off the balcony. To what did he owe the pleasure this early in the afternoon?

Water trickled from the pot before Phil could stop it. Regaining movement in a flurry of hands and plastic spout, he tilted the watering can upright and moved onto the next succulent. He almost didn’t want to slide the glass doors open again, lest it drive the lovely melody to a halt.

If he could just do it quietly…oh, this would be the  _worst_ time for his clumsiness to manifest itself. By some miracle, though, Phil slipped inside without much of a sound. The music continued, picking up speed now in a tumble of notes. How could one person be so damn talented?

Phil could picture Dan before he even arrived at the office. Judging by the free flowing music, his back was straight and the lines had slipped from his face like water droplets on the succulents he had just quenched. Perhaps a smile had trickled onto his face, the gorgeous one that made his eyes crinkle and soften when they landed on Phil in the doorway.

Phil was right, of course. Dan had melted into a virtuoso before his eyes. More than a piano, the white instrument was an extension of Dan, something that he alone could control. The grey walls fell away, the tiny room expanding into a spotlighted stage not unlike those they had stood on all last year.

He could have spent all night in that doorway but of course Dan had to hit a dissonant chord and the scene fractured before Phil’s eyes.

“You fucked me up!” Dan’s face was flushed, a frown twitching down his face, but Phil could see the smile hidden behind his eyes.

“You were doing so so well, though! I still can’t believe you can play the entirety of Yuri!!! On Ice. That’s incredible, Dan.”

“Well, nearly.”

“That’s still better than anything I could do!” Phil insisted. “By the time you master it, it’ll be on a real grand piano. I won’t settle for anything less.”

“Really? Stingy Phil, shelling out for a Steinway. I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Well, you’ve earned it, haven’t you?” Phil squeezed onto the tiny white bench, taking his favourite curl between his fingers and bouncing it along Dan’s forehead.

“I mean, have I? God, a real grand piano. Can you imagine it, Phil?” Dan’s voice had softened to match his face, and Phil just knew he was picturing the wide open lounge in the new place, its off-white walls full of the music books and trinkets of Dan’s daydreams.

“Oh, I can, babe.” Phil’s head had nestled into Dan’s shoulder now, a breathy giggle escaping him every time Dan flinched at the tickle of Phil’s breath on his face. “Just don’t let the dog fuck you up, yeah?”

Dan let out a moan so long and deep it reverberated even in Phil’s chest and drove him nearly to the point of breaking. " _How_  much longer till those damn renovations are done?”

“Oh, soon enough,” Phil said, his tone teetering on the brink of teasing.

A home. A real home, to share with Dan and whoever else they choose to introduce into their little family somewhere down the line. God. It was dizzying, to say the least.

How could Phil ask for anything more?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! You can always find me over [@phloridas](http://phloridas.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, where I'm still basking in the pure domesticity of the new Sims video. I hope you're having a wonderful day/night wherever you are, and if not, maybe this made it a little bit better! <3


End file.
